30 Precious Moments
by ToraTsuin
Summary: 30 days developing their relationship. 30 days out of all the years they love. 30 days of knowing that they are loved. 30 days Reborn can have Tsuna to himself.
1. Holding Hands

Tsuna had a light pink blush as Reborn intertwined their hands.

"Dame-Tsuna, I thought you had confidence" Reborn teased lightly

"I do!" Tsuna cried indignantly "It's just that…"

"So easily flustered. There's no one even around"

"Still!"

Reborn hummed, pulling Tsuna into his lap. "Just relax, il mio amore."

Tsuna gradually relaxed into his boyfriend, though his blush never left. "I'm glad you are gradually ageing, I don't know what I'd do if you went back to your true age as fast as Lal."

Reborn buried his face into the fluffy brunette locks "I wouldn't know either. Verde says he may have found a way to slow down my ageing process so I can age at the same pace as you."

Tsuna turned, resting his head on the hitman's chest, and wrapping his arms around Reborn. "That would be nice. It is nice snuggling with you like this"

* * *

><p>Ha.. ha.. ha.. This is kind of snuggling and holding hands at the same time. Rest assured I will do another one, because this was off holding hands.<p>

~Tora ^^


	2. Cuddling Somwhere

Tsuna chuckled as Reborn dragged him close. Turning, Tsuna planted a kiss on Reborn's cheek. "I am home."

Reborn murmured, "Welcome back Tsuna", lips on his neck. Backing up, Reborn hit the edge of the bed, Tsuna landing in his lap.

"I missed you," Tsuna muttered "a lot. That month long mission was a long time."

"I agree. Never listen to your father for mission assessments ever again. Two weeks max he said" Reborn huffed, arms trapping the petite brunette.

Tsuna laughed "I know, but let's not talk about that now. Let's watch a movie!"

The hitman let out an amused sigh, feeling the brunette's arms circle comfortably around his body."What shall it be this time?"

"I don't care." Tsuna announced leaning his head against the other's chest

Bringing a blanket around them, Reborn hummed "What about the Godfather hmm?"

"Sounds good, as long as I stay here." Tsuna responded, snuggling into Reborn as if to prove his words

"That was the plan, considering I wasn't going to let you leave this room." Reborn commented with fake innocence

Tsuna buried his head into Reborn's chest, weakly hitting the other's arm, accompanying an embarrassed outburst of "Reborn!"

The chuckle vibrating through Reborn's chest caused Tsuna to feel warm inside. He was right where he wanted to be, where he belonged.

* * *

><p>This is me flaunting how I cant write romance. -laughs-<p>

Read and Review~

~Tora ^^


	3. Watching a Movie

Tsuna was wiping tears off as _The Princess Bride_ finished. "That was the _best_ movie ever"

"Well, you definitely thought it was funny" Reborn replied "I have never seen you laugh so hard."

"You laughed too!" Tsuna shot back "The poison scene, that was the best."

Reborn looked at the half empty popcorn bowl "Did you even eat any of this?"

Swiftly grabbing a handful, Tsuna shot Reborn an amused look "Nope! I was to busy laughing my ass off"

Reborn whistled "I didn't know you could cuss."

Tsuna blinked "Eh, but I do it all the time when I threaten the paperwork"

"Well, I think Gokudera has finally gotten to you"

Tsuna waved the comment off, "Whatever Reborn. I would be more considered that I actually have a sadistic side. I mean, that was all you"

"No that, that is amusing." Reborn smirked

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Of course it is Reborn. So is scaring everyone when I get pissed off."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edit: Hopefully no one read it before I made it slightly better. I added the last 3-4 lines just now. <em>**

This. is. lame.

If -_when_- I redo this it will be another chappie at the end.

I am so sorry about not updating, you would not believe the number of birthdays this month. -sighs-

Hopefully I can get the ones I missed by this time next week!

This movie is amazing. I highly recomend it.

I also notice some of my favorite fanfic authors like some of my stuff -cries comically- It means so much to me!

I had soda before this, so hyperness is real bro.

~Tora ^^


	4. Gaming

Tsuna was stunned, excited, and pleased. He was beating Reborn at something, given it was video games, but _still_.

This was until Reborn purposely sabotaged Tsuna at the last minute.

"Reborn! No cheating!" Tsuna yelled, nearly throwing the remote at the wall

The hitman simply pulled the brunette towards himself, "I have you idea what you are talking about. You are my only love"

"You know I was talking about the video game! Now let me go!" Tsuna demanded, but made no move to break away from him

"No, I like this. Besides you are pretty comfortable in my arms, not tense in the least"

Tsuna puffed his cheeks out, "Well, you see I-"

"Don't even try to make an excuse. It won't work"

"It was worth a try" Tsuna shrugged "Wanna play again?"

"What so you can nearly beat me again?"

"Ye- Wait, no. I _did_ beat you! You know it too!" Tsuna glared at Reborn, having turned in his arms

"Then no." Reborn shot down

Tsuna pouted "Then do you want to watch _The Princess Bride_ again?"

"Always. It is so amusing just to sit here, listen to your commentary, and watch your reactions"

* * *

><p>So this is to make up for the movie chapter, since I am not happy with it. The day said 'watching a moviegaming' anyway

If you read the movie one before I updated it, meaning short and really ubrupt ending, then go back. I made the ending alot better in my opinion. Although I still dislike the chappie.

So I still owe you guys 2 or 3 more I think. I had life and procrastination to deal with.

~Tora ^^


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Tsuna grinned as he looked in the mirror "Yellow doesn't look half bad on me"

Reborn coughed to hide his chuckle "I think you look better in orange"

The young Don looked at his boyfriend "Well, I think you look fine in orange"

Reborn merely shook his head amused, placing the precious fedora on top of the unruly brunette hair.

Glancing at the mirror in disbelief, Tsuna turned to his boyfriend "Is your fedora magical? Did Verde fiddle with it?"

Blinking, Reborn paused before answering "No. It is just a regular fedora."

"Lies" Tsuna muttered, looking in the mirror

Reborn sighed "Why? Where did you get magical from? And why would I let_ Verde_ touch _anything_ of mine?"

"It covers all my hair! Hats never cover all my hair unless they are the winter ones! There _has_ to be something special about this fedora!" Tsuna insisted

"Well, unless it is thicker than an average one, which it is not, when you have found an exception to the rule"

Tsuna pouted, obviously unhappy with Reborn's answer "At least I look good in it"

* * *

><p>I lied. This is all I need to make up. We are now back on track.<p> 


	6. A Genderbent kiss

Tsunayuuki hummed as she walked home. She had to go out of the country for a week, to stay with the Varia as Nono had asked, and had dearly missed her family. Mama would be at work, and everyone else at school.

She would have Reborn all to herself for an hour.

As she unlocked the door, she stepped in, putting her bag down, and talking off her shoes with a loud "I'm home!"

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, revealing her fedora-wearing-sadistic-hitman of a boyfriend. "Welcome home love"

Smiling brightly, Tsuna hugged him. "I missed you"

Reborn hummed as he wrapped his arms around her. "So how were the Varia?"

"Insane bloodthirsty psychopaths with an extreme hate of waking up early. And Luss-nee"

A chuckle escaped from Reborn, "And Luss-nee? Wonderful way of explaining it. How is Mammon?"

"She is still greedy, but she won't make me pay her much anymore" Tsuna replied brightly, releasing Reborn in favor of picking up her bag, and going towards her room

Following the petite brunette up the stairs, Reborn asked "How did you manage that? Even Yuni has to pay her a little"

Turning around, her waist long hair twirling, eyes sparkling, Tsuna playful responded "Oh, Mammon said I can never tell. You should have seen the lengths Bel went to in an attempt to know."

"Really? What did he do?"

"He went as far as to give me all his knives for a month. Mammon said to take them anyway"

"I agree, but," Reborn trapped Tsuna in between his arms against the wall

Squeaking, Tsuna dropped her bag, a light blush spreading across her face "R-reborn?"

Reborn leaned in so Tsuna could feel his breath, "you should tell me how you got to Mammon. Paying her is tedious."

"C-can't. I-it's not li-ike bribery." She replied, flushing as her voice went up an octave as Reborn started nibbling on her ear

"Oh really?" Reborn asked, an arm going around Tsuna's waist, pulling her closer

"A-all we did was t-talk, had s-some girl time" Tsuna stuttered out, trying not to completely melt into her boyfriend

"Mmhmm, so you have nothing I can use against her, Tsuna?" Reborn practically purred out her name

"N-nothing. All w-we talked about w-was about the faults in the V-varia, and a l-little about the A-acrobaleno"

"So all you did was get close to her huh?"

"Y-yes"

"As an apology," Reborn started, only to lean in and capture Tsuna's lips. When they broke it, Tsuna had her head in the crook of Reborn's neck, catching her breath. "I'll take you out on a date. Let's put your stuff away"

"Y-yeah, okay" Tsuna managed to get out

* * *

><p>You got genderbend and a kiss~ I want to do a Reborn genderbend and a then both of them, while adding other parts of the challenge. Like the kiss C;<p>

I may continue this for the date, unless people prefer them not being genderbent.

I changed my nickname to make things easier~

~Tora ^^


	7. With friends

Tsuna laughed, Lal sighed, as Reborn and Colonnello started up their rivalry once again.

"I can't believe you got with Tsuna, kora!" Colonnello shouted "Isn't it weird, considering your age difference, and the tutor-student relationship beforehand?"

Tsuna hummed "Well, isn't it the same with you and Lal? Although, the age gap wasn't as big"

Colonnello laughed "I guess it is, kora!"

Reborn growled and wacked the blond "Idiot! I can't believe you are so dense! Maybe you should use the supposed brain in your head!"

"Geez, kora!" Colonnello grumbled, proceeding to punch Reborn in retaliation

"They're all idiots" Lal muttered under her breath

Laughing, Tsuna glanced at the fight "Well, in a way, I guess you could say that they are similar, which pisses them off, and creates the fighting."

"Don't compare me to this bastard, kora!" Colonnello gave Tsuna a withering glance

Using the pause, Reborn kicked Colonnello into the ground. "Now what were you saying, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked "I only said you were similar in a way. And that the one similarity you share pisses both of you off."

"What is the similarity, kora?" Colonnello demanded

"Should we tell them?" Tsuna asked, turning to Lal

"Let the idiots figure it out on their own." Lal huffed "They probably know what it is. They are being stubborn, prideful morons."

* * *

><p>Ah, all the procrastination. Although, one of the days I was at Kuro's <em>all<em> day. But only one ^^;

I am sorry if I messed up the 'kora'. And there should probably be a threat from Reborn to Tsuna at the end... Oh well~


	8. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Reborn gazed into Tsuna's eyes, "Your eyes remind me of chocolate."

Tsuna hummed, finally finishing the paperwork, looking up to gaze into Reborn's eyes "Well your eyes reminds me of the endless possibilities in our life"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "My eyes are black Tsuna"

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna sarcastically retorted "No way! I totally thought that they were blue! But seriously, never ending black? Never ending possibilities."

"I swear, you are the only person who thinks of never ending blackness as a positive."

Tsuna grinned, getting up out of his chair, "Well, I am the only one who can deal with the large extended family without dying or grey hairs."

Reborn, leaning down from his previous leaning on the wall, placed a kiss on Tsuna's cheek "Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

><p>My gosh, I cannot spell today. So many words that my spell check caught!<p>

I know, I have been procastinating. And this is not very long, but I wanted something good to put up. Hopefully the next one will be better.

Now I have to update my birthday drabbles for KHR. Lal's was two days ago, but I dont know what to _dooooooo~ _-cries-

I also have to do homework -whines- And birthday presentsss ugggghhhhh


	9. Dancing

Reborn smirked as Tsuna waltzs her around, "A natural. You are a natural at dancing"

Tsuna laughed "It is surprising isn't it? Clumsy Dame-Tsuna, one of the best dancers in the room"

Chuckling softly, Reborn glanced at the group "Hibari is in shock too, given that he is crowding"

"Personally, I would be more surprised that you wore a dress. Typically you just wear a suit, and sometimes a skirt" Tsuna hummed for a moment before continuing on, "I think you look stunning. You should wear one more often."

"Don't push your luck." Reborn retorted, rolling her eyes, with a smile gracing her lips hidden from everyone but her lover

As the waltz ended, the group applauded. Tsuna sheepishly smiled, standing next to the amused hitwoman.

Running up to her oldest brother, Ipin latched onto his arms, eyes sparkling "Tsu-nii! Can you dance with me too?"

Tsuna's mouth curves into a breath taking smile that makes everyone feel at peace, as if they are not in the mafia at all, before answering Ipin "Of course I can. What would you like to dance?"

* * *

><p>Ahahaha, don't kill me? Procrastination? Have a fem!Reborn? Shove reviews down my throat? Give me motivation?<p>

I also am now drowning in Harry Potter and D Gray Man fandoms again - _don't send help_

This is going off Dancing from "Moments in Time" except Reborn is female

Excuse me while I try to do my birthday drabbles -runs away-


	10. Something Hot

Reborn watched as Tsuna's muscles rippled underneath the water. As Tsuna elegantly flipped and made his way back to the other side of the pool.

Smirking, he stalked over to the edge of the pool where Tsuna was coming out.

Tsuna blinked, standing on the edge of the pool, water drops going down his body outlining the defined muscle, "Reborn? Is something wrong?"

Mesmerized by the water droplets, following them with his eyes, his smirk grew "Yes there is Tsuna. There is something very wrong"

Almost falling into the pool, Tsuna stepped back, "What is wrong then?"

Pulling the brunette towards the changing rooms, Reborn smirked turned into a predatory smile, and he stayed silent.

"Reborn? Reborn?" Tsuna inquired finally processing where they were heading "Reborn?! _Here? **Now?**_"

"Of course." Reborn replied, shoving Tsuna in, "But don't worry. It is sound proof, this room"

"Reborn, there is a room down the hall that we ca-"Tsuna cut off as Reborn pushed him against the wall

"Tsuna" Reborn purred, assuring that Tsuna was trapped against the wall

Shivering, Tsuna attempted once again to change Reborn's mind "Really,this is unnecessary, the room just across the hall-"

Reborn ran his hands across Tsuna's chest, making sure to get the nipples. He smirked when he got a strangled noise out of his lover. Humming, Reborn continued his menstruations "What was that Tsuna?"

* * *

><p>Ahahaha. I am so not writing smut yet. Go with your dirty minds somewhere else. Imagine the rest if you have too.<p> 


	11. Side by Side

Smoke was in the air. The place, thankfully not the mansion, was on fire.

Tsuna and Reborn had come to this little place, far from any city, for a short romantic vacation. It was only going to be four days away from the others. But here, here they were two days in, and the place was on fire.

The people that had come to door, though they were Mafioso, didn't know who Tsuna was. Reborn had stayed in the shadows, Leon gun in his hands, ready for anything. They had demanded food, which Tsuna gave them. T

hen one of the dumber ones accidently slipped which family they were from. Thinking that they had broken Omerta by accident, they had shoot and managed to graze Tsuna's cheek. and set the place on fire. They had managed to escape, but not before Reborn had shot at least one of their arms.

The sad part was that Tsuna and Reborn were in the center of the house. And that the Mafioso probably called for back up.

Cautiously, Tsuna started to lead the way out, Reborn covered from behind. Reaching the door, Tsuna frowned. "Reborn, there is a lot of them out there."

"That's fine. They can all die for ruining our weekend"

Opening the door, Tsuna used his other hand to shoot his sky flames everywhere. Reborn shot bullets in the direction in which Tsuna didn't cover.

The battle continued and continued, the enemies had brought more back up then necessary. Tsuna was running out of energy. There was still a third of the mob left. Scowling, Tsuna made his way to Reborn, covering the hitman's back, "I am running out of energy for my flames"

"Dammit." Reborn cussed "Then fly yourself out of here."

_"I will not leave you behind."_ Tsuna growled, shooting a much-more-than-necessary powered flame ball.

"Then how will you fight? Don't be stupid Tsuna!" Reborn shot back, hitting an enemy right in the chest

"Don't worry. I have another trick up my shelve" Tsuna responded vaguely, pulling out a gun from inside his coat.

"What could it possibly be? _You refused_ to learn how to shoot a gun!" Reborn demanded.

Reborn's only answer was the sound of another gun being shot. His heart pounded in his ears, fear rose in his heart. He waited in agonizing impatience. _Was Tsuna shot? Is he injured? Who the fuck shot that gun?_ In what seemed like forever, the scream of pain sounded in the air through the sounds of battle. Reborn sighed,_ it wasn't Tsuna's scream. It wasn't Tsuna's. Thank fucking god. _Eyes narrowing under the fedora, Reborn questioned his lover, "Tsuna when did you learn to shoot a gun?"

"Later Reborn. Ask later." Tsuna replied shakily. He had never wanted to shoot anyone. That was his first time shooting someone. _He was afraid to kill. He knew the chance were so much higher now._

Though conflicted, Tsuna continued to shoot. He never flinched or stopped. _Because that would lead to Reborn's downfall_.

When the battle finally, _finally_, ended, Tsuna slumped against Reborn, dropping his gun. "Let's go home. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Alright." Reborn bent down and picked up Tsuna's gun. It was fairly new, and rarely, if ever, used before this encounter. He held Tsuna's hand tightly, leading him to the car, where Tsuna had advised smartly beforehand, to keep all their things. Sitting in the driver's seat, Reborn saw Tsuna bury his face in his hands, slightly shaking. This would be a hard night. And there went their romantic weekend.

* * *

><p>So hi. Hi~! Hello~! Ni hao~! Konichi wa~! Annyeoung hasayoh~! Hej~! Guten Tahk~!<p>

Here is your R27~


	12. Morning Routine

Reborn groaned as the alarm went off. Nudging Tsuna, he groaned out, "Get your ass up"

Grumbling, Tsuna tried to retreat further into the hitman's warm embrace, "Take your own advice"

Reborn sighed, jabbing Tsuna in the ribs, "At the very least shut that alarm up"

Tsuna wildly waved his arm around, finally locating the damned device. "Why is it going off so early anyway?"

"You have a meeting with some dumbass who doesn't enjoy sleeping in" Reborn murmured

Tsuna forced his eyes open, first taking in Reborn's sleepy face, "Damn it."

The bed creaked as Tsuna moved out off the warm bed. Sliding up the blanket to cover Reborn, Tsuna went over to his closet, picking the white dress shit today. After attempting to tame his hair, Tsuna sighed, he really wanted to sleep.

Walking up to Reborn, Tsuna placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Have a nice rest, I'll see you after my meeting."

Smiling at the brunette's gesture, Reborn fluttered his eyes open, grabbing Tsuna's arm before he escaped. Leaning up quickly, Reborn captured Tsuna's lips for their ritual morning kiss. "We can't break the ritual just because I am tired can we?"

Tsuna blushed lightly, letting out a chuckle, "Of course not"

* * *

><p>I am very sorry for dying! I got writers block, fought procrastination, finally found my muse, and then got myself grounded from my laptop, which contains all my work. Yeah, so I am very sorry!<p>

Now I must fly away to finish Returning Home and my reincarnation AU's first chappie~~


	13. Cosplay

Tsuna sighed as he glanced at his ever extravagant boyfriend, "Reborn, why are you wearing cosplay?"

"There is a con nearby Dame-Tsuna. We are going as a pair." Reborn announced

"Ehhhh?" Tsuna questioned, "Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Didn't feel like telling you." Reborn shrugged

"Of course you didn't." Tsuna sighed, too used to Reborn's shenanigans, "It would have been nice to know sinc-"

Reborn chucked the costume at Tsuna, effectively cutting him off, "Put that on. We leave in ten."

"...Really?" Tsuna looked between his costume and Reborn's, "Are we really cosplaying D Gray Man?"

Reborn gave no answer, shoving the brunette into the bathroom, giving the silent order to change

"Well at least you picked the good uniforms." Tsuna continued, admiring the red, "I understand why you are Kanda, but why am I Allen? I am not bipolar."

"No, but you are overly polite. So you could only pull of Allen." Reborn rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>My laptop has crashed :(<p> 


	14. Working Together

Tsuna was packing his things after finishing the grading before Reborn sauntered in. "Dr. Sinclair, how are your Italian classes going?"

"About as well as your Japanese classes. So Tsuna, have you heard the rumors going around?" The raven haired Italian smirks.

"I don't pay attention, so no." Tsuna grins at his colleague.

Reborn walks closer and his smirk turns predatory. "There are whispers that we are a couple."

"_However_ could they have come up with that?" There's a gleam in the Japanese teacher's eyes. "It's not like we don't text each other and come to school in the _same_ car."

"I don't know where this false rumors came from, but they're starting to rile up some of our colleagues." Reborn stands close enough to feel Tsuna's breathe.

"I'm sure it's just in our department right?" Tsuna leans up and places a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

"Unfortunately it's spread to all our colleagues." Reborn smiles before returning the kiss.

"It's a shame they never noticed our rings before." Tsuna laughs before stepping back and holding Reborn's hand. "Now it's time for our dinner date."

* * *

><p>AU where each main familigia is a different branch of a university. Vongola is the language branch and the most important as Tsuna is also the head principle who happens to teach Japanese along side one Hibari Kyoya. Hayato teaches Chinese (but only because Reborn took Italian and because Tsuna asked him too), Chrome english, Mukuro spanish, Ryohei german, and Takeshi sign language (Ryohei used to teach Japanese sign language but he kept making too many punching movements and Tsuna had to take over while Takeshi refreshed his knowledge of Japanese, Italian, and American sign language)<p>

I think I'm just going to make this into 30 R27 drabbles and maybe make this idea into it's own drabble series aha

Sorry about the wait I have no excuses except that I'm a piece of shit


End file.
